The New kid in Super Smash Mansion
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: The Smash mansion has a new arrival. With him comes the legendary monsters that wreak havoc upon city after city. Will his two best friends help him in his intro and upcoming adventure? Ness x Lucas and my oc. I kinda had to change the summary. I OWN NOTHING! Leave reviews if any. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone for the record this story is about my character who just so happens to be new in the Smash Mansion. You'll see what he can do when I go on with the story. This takes place in Super Smash Bros Brawl, because that game is super epic yet I've never played it. If I did I would so play as Lucas, Ness, Pikachu, Link, Kirby, and Peach mostly because I can play really well with all of them, and I find them to be really cool! Lucas found a place in my heart when I found about his game... poor thing. He needs love and respect! I might add NessxLucas into my story cause that pairing is really popular, and if I were with them, I would help them in anything they needed, and that's also why I'm writing this story. They pretty much are cute together I'll admit it. Anyways on with the story! I Own Nothing! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I remember feeling thrilled when I was being taken to this place that had many people, but I've never heard of them. I don't possibly know where I am going but things should be interesting when I get there. My name is William. I am 12 years old, and a little bit short for my age. I have brown eyes almost like a very dark coffee. I have black hair that shoots to the top, even though I prefer it to stay down. I don't quite remember why I'm being taken to this place, but I was hoping I'd meet new friends.

Before this taxi picked me up, about a week ago I was given a letter from this person named Master Hand. I was really unsure if that name qualified for anyone but I stuck with it. The letter read it was from **Smash Mansion**. I was thinking maybe it's a fancy name for a huge house and I was invited for something special. I read the letter that said:

**' Dear William,**

**It is with great prestige and honor to welcome you to the Smash Mansion! Here you will meet many people you may not have even known and learn to fight. You get to be in these tournaments that involve special skills that you can use to try and win and be at the top! When you come along, we will explain the rules and regulations to you about your stay, your schedule for fights and tournaments, housing meaning you will have to share a room with another smasher, curfew and dining hours and much more. We hope to see you soon!**

**Sincerely,  
Master Hand'**

Sure the letter was short but that meant a lot to William that he could get to do so many things. Yet... What did Master Hand mean by special skills? Surely he couldn't mean some things that William could do that others couldn't. However he did have a special power. He could be able to **transform into giant monsters.** What that meant was William could both utilize and transform into these small version of monsters that he had seen for many years. He loved transforming into the giant dinosaur, lovely moth, three headed dragon, even the huge pterodactyl. But one in particular he had heard of was this monster that was able to use micro oxygen.

The monster was known to be evil, even looked hideous from the outside. It was a formidable opponent towards the giant lizard, but the lizard triumphed in the end. William never thought the monster was bad at all. He believed that the crustacean only did things most likely for the wrong purposes, or even out of pure want. Nonetheless William always found the monster to be innocent, yet ferocious at the same time. He realizes that it was evil, but whenever he would transform into the crustacean, he would only use that form for strategical purposes as well as the others.

As the taxi slowed down, William greeted the driver with a 'thank you and have a nice day!', walked behind the taxi to retrieve his suitcase filled with his necessities, and the taxi left from the entrance. William saw the Mansion was extremely huge, with water fountains portrayed outside the entrance with what appeared to be a coin with a symbol upon it. He took his suitcase and upon arriving he was greeted by this beautiful woman in pink. "Hello there! Welcome to Smash Mansion. My name is Princess Peach." greeted the young princess. William smiled at her saying "Hello princess! I'm William, and it's a pleasure to meet you." giving a courteous bow.

"Awww thank you for being polite. Now come with me so that we can put your paper work, name and assign you a room number." politely asked the princess. William nodded his head in agreement, and walked inside. He found it to be surprisingly refreshing because of the Mansion's delightful air conditioning. He could see a reception desk most likely to actually register if you are new. The decor was beautiful, sofas around the reception desk, a vending machine for snacks, even elevators that lead farther up the mansion. He could see other doors as well that lead to other places he'll soon find out about.

"Alright William, I just need you to put your name and other required fields on the application and you'll be set, ok sweetheart?" said the peachy princess. "Yes. Thank you princess." said William as he took hold of his papers with pen in hand. He casually filled out everything that was needed in the application, and turned it in to the princess. "Alrighty! Now lets see where you will be staying... There is an acception of having three people per room, even though it is mainly two." said Peach.

William smiled at her and saw many other people... well residents that were in the mansion. He saw two men wearing matching outfits, one being taller and the other shorter and pudgier, and each had a different hat on their heads. One was red that had the letter M on it, while the other was green with an L on it. William didn't realize they were coming over to greet and introduce themselves. "Hiya there! Are you a new smasher? Welcome to Smash Mansion! My name is'a Mario! This is my brother Luigi!" said the short pudgy person. "Nice to meet you!" said Luigi. "It's great to meet you both Mario and Luigi! I'm William!" said the child grabbing both of their hands giving them firm handshakes.

"Alrighty then here we are!" said the princess. William looked at her with curiosity. "William since you are a child I put you in with a room with the boys named Ness and Lucas. I'll call one of them to show you to your new domain!" said Peach. William gave her his thanks, while the plumbers appeared to have gone for other forms of business. About a minute or two later he saw a young child about his age come to the scene. He's wearing a red hat with the tongue being blue, had purple eyes, a blue and yellow striped t-shirt, blue shorts and red shoes. He also had a baseball bat in hand.

"Yes Ms. Peach? You wanted to see me?" asked the young child. "Yes Ness. This is William, a new smasher to the Smash Mansion. I put him in your room you share with Lucas." said Peach. "Alrighty then! Hi I'm Ness and I like to play baseball." said Ness with a hand out in front. Williams shyness was somehow coming upon him whenever introducing himself to others on his own. "H-Hi! I'm William, and I like to sing!" said the child who took the other boys hand and shook it firmly.

"Cool! Why don't I show you our room and get acquainted with my roommate Lucas?" asked Ness. "Yes that sounds like a great idea!" said William. He followed Ness' lead walking around the mansion, showing him around, even meeting most of the other smashers. He enjoyed meeting this pink blob that was named Kirby, a mouse named Pikachu, and others such as Olimer, Yoshi, even the bigger brawlers who did not seemed too pleased to have another child at the Mansion. He could see the eyes of a turtle named Bowser, another Ganondorf, Captain Falcon, Ike, and such.

Finally Ness took him to their room where there waiting for him was a blonde. He had a cowlick style hair, red and yellow striped t-shirt, blue cargo shorts, and red and yellow shoes. He seemed to have been playing a video game of some sorts on a white console and was waiting for his partner to come along. The room was pretty spacious with their being three beds, one bathroom, and some space for living room items. Sunflowers made the room look glorious. "Hey Ness, I was wondering where you-" he cut himself off as he caught the site of William.

"O-Oh! Is this our new roommate? H-Hi my name is Lucas." said the blonde. He appeared to be shy, a little bit more than William. He appeared to have a timid yet gentle nature. "Hello I'm William! It's a pleasure to meet you!" said William to Lucas. "Alright now that we all are acquainted how's about we go get something to eat? It's dinner time and I'm starving!" said Ness. Lucas and William laughed at his saying. They all agreed, it was around seven at night and all three went, well Ness and Lucas followed the way with William behind them, to the dinging hall, where many others were eating. Since it was a short day for William, he had nothing to do yet until tomorrow.

Later on it was around nine o clock, the curfew time that Ness told him about when they were eating. There was a third bed in their room, and William obliged to his sleeping area. "Lucas I love the sunflowers you put around here! It makes the whole place look alive!" said William. "Thanks William!" remarked Lucas. Suddenly they all heard a clasp and a *BOOM!* right outside the mansion. Immediately Lucas flinched causing him to make silent whimpers. "It's alright Lucas, come on in my bed. I'll keep you safe." said Ness. The blonde was more than happy to get in bed with his roommate. He snuggled deeper into his friend, being embraced and given a soft kiss to the forehead to calm him down.

William knew things were going to get interesting in this Smash Mansion.


	2. Chapter 2 Who are most of these people?

The following morning was pleasant for the new brawler. William spent his first night in a shared room with his new acquaintances Ness and Lucas. He looked around the room to spot his friends in a single bed. The blonde seemed to snuggle deeper into Ness' chest for warmth. William remembered that a storm came along over the mansion and Lucas shuddered from the noisy thunder and sudden flashes of lightning. William was surprised to actually see them both snuggled together, even if it was supposed to be for a short time, but must have been fast asleep later on.

William eventually got up not wanting to miss any part of the day. He checked a nearby alarm clock that had a Mr. Saturn on it that read nine thirty. William got out of his pajamas, and entered the bathroom to brush his teeth. The minute he opened his mouth he could see many sharp rows of teeth, knowing this he might have utilized his dinosaur form when sleeping. Nonetheless he morphed his teeth back to his normal teeth. He gradually finished, and put on clean clothing, left the bathroom to see his friends now up and about.

"Morning you two!""Morning!""Oh! Morning." they all said to each other. "So Ness am I going to brawl sometime soon?""Yes you will! But first you have to meet the other brawlers so you know what you're up for." said Ness. All three of their stomachs grumbled audibly. "Oh my I'm starving! Lets get ready so we can go eat Ness!" said Lucas. "Yeah! William you don't mind waiting for us do you? You can go get breakfast and we can catch up!" suggested the raven haired boy. "Ok! I'll go and fetch breakfast and sit somewhere where I can see you guys! The cafe is on the first floor right?" "Yes! Remember where I took you yesterday? Right around the registration lounge.""Ok thanks! see you both there!" chimed William as he left.

Once he left, Lucas began to speak. "Ummm Ness? What kind of powers do you think he has?" asked Lucas. "I'm sure he has some powers that won't hurt anyone, only if he knows what he's doing." said Ness ruffling Lucas' hair. "Maybe he has powers that can make him bigger or something." said Ness wondering. "W-Well who knows? We'll find out later on right?" said Lucas. "Yes we will. Now come on I'm sure he's at the cafe right now! Maybe I could get you a fluffy omelet or two when we get there." said Ness. Lucas blushed, thinking of the delicious dish waiting for him. But before Ness entered the bathroom Lucas embraced him.

"Wahh-""Thank you for last night. It may have been just a storm but it means a lot to me that I could sleep with you. Even with a new friend." said Lucas giving a smooch to Ness' cheek. "No problem buddy." said Ness blushing rather slightly. 'I wonder how long this little act between us is going to go on... I love him with all my heart ever since I came into this place and met him. He's brave, captain of his baseball team, and looks out for me whenever I get teased or hurt. I don't know if he'll ever love me the same way.' Thought Lucas.

William made his way downstairs from the nearby elevators and managed to find the cafeteria where Ness mentioned. He opened the doors to see a huge room with tables almost all over the place. He could see what seemed like the whole entire mansion inhabitants bustling around in the lines to get their food and sit. He could see brawlers from different shapes and sizes. He saw swordsman's, a huge turtle with a spiky shell, a kid with a green cap, and many more he could see.

His stomach reminded him of his hunger and joined the group of brawlers getting food. He got a plate and utensils and saw at the buffet of food in front of him. His eyes sparkled with his brown eyes, and mouth dropped almost to the floor at what he saw. He saw pancakes, scrambled eggs, french toast, bacon, omelets, cereal of different kinds, crepes, waffles, and drinks that the eye could see. He was at the brink of screaming in happiness at the amount of food that he bumped into a hyrule princess. "Oh! Excuse me, I didn't see where I was going!" said William.

The said Princess turned and looked down upon the child. "Oh! It's alright. I haven't seen you around here, are you new? I'm Zelda.""Hell there your majesty. I'm William! Pleasure to meet you!" said William to Zelda. "Pleasure indeed. And you don't have to call me majesty. I believe you have met Peach?""Yes actually just yesterday.""Ah I see that's why. Well I'm from Hyrule along with my friends Link, Toon Link the young one, and as well as my enemy Ganandorf..." said Zelda. "Oh?" said William. "Yes. Do you know any of the other brawlers?" asked Zelda, with each of them getting their food.

"Yes! I met Ness and Lucas yesterday! I share a room with them. Do you know the other brawlers here?" asked William. "Why yes of course I do! there's Kirby, Meta Knight, nana and popo, marth, Ike, Pit, Red, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Wario, and the list goes on." said Zelda. "Wow that's a lot of people. I'm sure I'll meet them soon.""I'm sure you will. I must go eat, it was nice to meet you.""It was great to meet you too!" said William. They both finished getting their food, and William got his orange juice. He went to sit at a table nearby.

On the way there he could see what he thought was toon link and the other children. He sat himself down. The others noticed him. "Hi there! You must be new here. I'm Toon link and these are my friends red, popo, nana, pikachu, and... Ness and Lucas aren't here yet, but I'm sure you've met them! What's your name?" asked the green capped soldier. "Hi I'm William! And yes I've met them. I share a room with them. They should be down soon." said William. He could see two familiar figures walk through the entrance. He could see them grab their food and drinks and eventually came too the table.

"Hey guys! Did you meet our new friend?" asked Ness. Both he and Lucas sat next to him side by side. "Have you done any brawls lately?" asked Nana. "Nope not yet. I might today. My powers might be slightly different from everyone else.""Cool! What do you like to do for fun?" asked Popo. "Well I like to play video games, run, draw, write, and sing!" said William. "Cool! You want to meet my pokemon?" asked Red. "Oh sure what kind do you have?" asked William.

But before he could get a chance to see Red's pokemon the intercom came on that said: "This is Master Hand! All brawlers report to their appropriate challenges after breakfast! As for the new brawler, he'll be sure to show his challengers what he has in store for everyone! That is all!" said Master Hand. Everyone got up and left their trays at the end of the cafeteria, and left to their stations. William was unsure where they were going, until a familiar princess came along. "William! You are scheduled to fight with Fox, Ness, and Lucas! Here's your schedule so you know when and who to fight. Good luck!" said the princess and walked off.

"Come on! I'll show you our terrain in which we're going to fight in!" said Ness dragging Lucas with him and William following suit. They went into what appeared to be this door that led to the terrains of each battle arena to go to. "We're going to brawl in the pokemon stadium! Are you ready?" said Ness. William contemplated a little. 'I wonder how they'll take it when I show them my powers?' he thought. "Ready then I'll ever be!" said William as he followed the two in. "I wonder what you'll do?" asked Lucas. That was soon answered as the clock began ticking from 3...2...1 GO!


	3. Chapter 3 What's that familiar roar?

As the timer ended, the announcer yelled out GO! to brawlers Ness, Lucas, Fox and the newcomer. Fox ran at his fast speed as usual to attack his opponents dead on. "Do you know what to do William?" yelled Ness from afar. Everything had begun so quickly for him, he didn't have time to answer as fox came running his way. "huh?" when he was kicked by fox's accelerating speed. He didn't fly too far, but landed on his feet. "Woah! What is this?""This is a battle! It's an all out attack brawl for each individual brawler!" yelled Lucas. 'Oh well that makes total sense.' thought the newcomer. He found enough of time in seconds to see fox round up another attack towards him, as William dodged by going under, and grew a black tail and swiped fox throwing him back where he came from. "You won't be so lucky next time kid!" said Fox. All of a sudden there appeared to be items popping out of nowhere. 'What the-' thought William as he was hit with a star from what appeared to be a wand.

He was knocked farther back than before. 'Why am I being knocked farther when I was only hit one time? Could it be...' he thought when he took a look at a screen that had all four of there pictures on it and what appeared to be percentages? William's was at twenty two percent, fox's was at twenty four percent as Ness and Lucas' were at fifteen percent each. He took a look at where they were fighting to see they were on a higher platform. He jumped to inspect what they were doing. "Umm Ness, Lucas what am I supposed to do again?" coming up to land. "Woah look out!" yelled Ness. a huh was heard as William was hit with a bob-omb. His percentage went up to fourty seven falling backwards almost off of the platform altogether. He regained his balance. Fox was about to come in and land a hit upon the child that is until William opened his eyes, that were now in a crescent form, and slightly green.

Fox didn't question this and continued his attack. William let out a screaming roar that everyone could hear. It stopped Fox within his tracks, allowing William to form into his lizard monster form. 'Godzilla nineties!' yelled out the announcer and William gained many more characteristics. He grew spikes that travle along down his back that led to a tail. He grew claws and talons. He then let out his blue atomic breath out at his opponent. Fox went flying back just barely making it back onto the platform. "So this is this kids ability eh?" said Fox. The psychics came down to see he transformed into godzilla from what they heard just a more smaller yet same strength form. "Wow! Is that what you can do?" asked Ness. "Are there others you can do?" asked Lucas. "Well remember, this is an every brawler for himself challenge so-" said Ness as he lunged towards his lizard friend.

William gasped as he dodged Ness attack that required him to yell 'PK Fire!' from his hands. William recoiled with his attack using his claws sending Ness into the air. Unfortunately it wasn't until someone near by yelled 'PK Thunder!' near him as he was hit with electricity. he fell down for a short second to hear Lucas yell the same attack. He braced himself for the attack... but nothing came. He let his guard down to see something plunging and diving at him "Wha-" as he was smashed at by the thunder encased psychic dealing a whole lot of damage. He got up quickly retaliating with a tail whip at Lucas causing damage as well. However Lucas managed to stay in the game. "I'm sorry!" said William. He turned around to see the other brawlers fighting coming their way. He didn't realize when he was hit by these hexagonal shapes that sent him soaring towards them. Fox took this as his time to give more damage to the child. He went flying higher now, him seeing his damage percentage go up farther till above one hundred percent.

"This kid doesn't look like he has anymore skills to use." said Fox. However William came flying back down, stomping on the ground sending both the animal and psychic back. "Wow this is a weird challenge." and yet no sooner as he said that a ball with the smash logo with changing colors came flying in. William was entranced with the object, that is until he could see the other brawlers go at it. 'What are they doing?' thought William as each one attempted to hit it. However Lucas managed to use his PSI powers to push out Ness and Fox put of the way and with one PK Love smash attack, the power was enveloped into Lucas. Then and there he used an attack that William didn't know he could possess. "PK Starstorm!" was shouted out as he positioned himself in a stance that looked cool to William.

The sky suddenly turned black as these shooting stars came flying down and in a barrage attacking everything within their midst. William could only dodge a few as he was hit with the others that were still bombarding the arena. He went flying off with smoke trailing behind him from the arena and was blasted as he made a small yelp from where he left upon. From there the battle ended when the announcer yelled out game! Ness, Fox and William were back in track as they were clapping for the winner that was Lucas. "You did great Lucas!" said William patting his back whilst walking back into the smash mansion. "Yeah! Great fighter as always! That was really good!" complemented Ness giving an embrace to the blonde. Lucas blushed returning the embrace. 'oh how adorable' thought William.

They came into contact with a loud "HEY!" from the familiar animal. They froze to see Fox coming towards them. "I have one thing to say to you kid." said Fox coming closer to the black haired child. "Give me five kid." said Fox with his hand in the air. William was expecting a smack for the brawl, but saw a hand out in front of him. "Don't just leave me hanging now!" yelled fox. William jumped and gave him a high five. "Umm thanks fox! You were really fast! I didn't see you coming one bit." said William. "Hey I am fast. But not as fast as Sonic. Anyways your fighting skills aren't half bad. See you around." said Fox leaving. "Sure thing!" said William. "Ness! Lucas! Great fighting as well. Psychics sure can pack a punch!" said Fox. They gave their thanks returning back to their monster shifting friend. "Well that was a nice brawl! C'mon lets go play!" said Ness tugging on Williams wrist as well as Lucas' hand. "Waoh! Where are we going!" said William. "Well we'll show you silly!" said Lucas who just so happened to hold onto Ness' hand with his own.

'I hope I get to play a whole lot with them!' thought William. William giggled a little as Ness brought Lucas closer wrapping his arm around his shoulders running together. He could feel a happy screech come out of him, as if coming from a familiar moth. His eyes flashed a faint clue hue from his eyes that sparkled through smaller prismic circles. His next monster is sure to surprise others.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm hoping you all are enjoying the fic! So far I've involved Godzilla in there so far, but don't worry There are plenty of more to come. Leave reviews if any! Thanks for reading, I'll update soon, and I own nothing but this fic!**


	4. Chapter 4 unexpected Challenge

**Ok folks I'm going to be adding another monster to the story plot in which my character can transform into. Lets see what happens! A little fluff at the end with all three of them you'll see what I mean. Enjoy. I own nothing! Leave reviews if any.  
**

* * *

William had been dragged out with his friends to meet the others. The smasher children were more than William expected. He was taken around the back of the mansion where he was surprised at the scenery. There appeared to have been so many fields and stations of arenas and activities that most are able to do. This included a soccer field, a tennis field, volleyball field, many that could see the eyes. Though there were many however William could see that there was a point in the fields that led to a complete halt. From each stopping point he could see forests and trees everywhere from beyond each boundary. He was about to ask Ness and Lucas why over there was untouched, until they made a complete stop and William bumped into the both of them.

"Oooof! Oh my bad!""Whoa! It's alright. Anyways we're here!" said Ness. "This is Ness' favorite place to relax and blow off steam! Although I don't usually play myself." said a little bluntly Lucas. William could see what the both of them were talking about. They made it upon a diamond made shape in a huge field. It was a baseball field from what William finally put together. "Wow! Baseball! Are you an excellent baseball player Ness?""Of course! It's my favorite sport! I just so happen to be a team captain back in my hometown of Onett!" said Ness.

"Cool!" said William. "He's really good at playing! At one point or another he could hit the baseball far out from the field and out into the far outer boundaries of the Mansion!" said Lucas happily. "Speaking of which, why are there lines near the outer parts of the fields?""Well to tell you the truth... Before you even came here, all of us brawlers were separated and scattered around the globe each being attacked by these evil enemies, that ambushed us everywhere we went." said Ness. William's ears perked by this. Scattered? Ambushed? But why?

"Most of the other brawlers that are here now used to work with this center man being that was named Tabuu. From the looks of it he didn't want us around, and practically turned all of us into statues." said Ness. Lucas grabbed his hand out of nowhere and held it tightly. "I was trophisized once and Lucas had to escape from the clutches of Wario so he didn't suffer the same fate. but eventually all of us banded together, even Master Hand to defeat him once and for all. However there were many big bosses we had to face. A few were machines, and others were live things that even Lucas and I had to face." said Ness. Lucas cringed a little at the thought of all of them. "Me and Lucas faced our enemy Porky, and there were these others. One was a giant plant named Petey Piranha, this huge pterodactyl named Ridley, and the pokemon named Rayquaza."

William was somehow putting the pieces of this news together. "The reason we have these boundaries around here is-""To keep them out if they ever came again." finished William for Ness. Lucas shuddered at the thought of any of them ever coming back for payback. Ness looked over his shoulder, and ruffled Lucas' hair for reassurance that nothing like that would happen. Lucas face had a faint tint blush, just slightly. "So who wants to play a few rounds of baseball?" asked Ness courteously towards the two. "Don't worry Lucas I'll be sure not to let the ball hit you at any point." said Ness squeezing Lucas' hand back.

"Yeah sure! Might as well." said William. He saw other smash children come along as if hearing Ness' question and yelled out various sayings such as Oh Oh let me play! and Can I be on your team! as well as Hey who's the new kid again? "This is William everyone! He has the abilities to shape shift into monsters he knows of!" said Ness. William waved to all of them. He saw Toon Link, Nana and Popo, Kirby, Red, Pikachu, and Yoshi. They introduced themselves mostly by yelling their names out and a few giving a small introduction about themselves. "Alright then everyone Get into two teams! Lucas, William, Yoshi and Popo will be on my team! Toon Link, Red, Pikachu, Kirby, and Nana." said Ness.

A few shouts were heard as if to accept this and all got onto positions on the baseball diamond. Toon Link hit the ball several times until it went more outfield and hit an unexpecting William's face. Lucas and Ness came rushing to his side. "Are-Are you okay?""Of courseeeee I'm fine. Why wouldn't I beeeeee?" said William with slurrs evident in his voice. "He should go to Dr. Mario's after all of this.""Great thinking Lucas! I hope you hold out alright William?" asked Ness. William nodded and slowly made his way over to the bleachers.

He could see Ness was up to bat, and smiled. He could see Lucas smiling as well. Once the ball came towards Ness the ball was smacked with tremendous force, and was struck out of the field. Cheers were heard everywhere. That is until the baseball went into the forest boundaries. William heard rustling of leaves and trees and could feel a huge presence coming from deep within the forest. Pikachu picked up on this as well. Then out of nowhere a huge green emerald snake came flying towards them at immense speed.

(WHO DARES HURT RAYQUAZA WITH ITEMS LIKE THESE?) Yelled the green dragon. Every brawler was either cowering at the sudden entrance, or most were getting ready for a battle no one wanted. William finally saw the dragon approach all of them. Rayquaza then caught site of a brawler he's never seen before. (WELL, WELL, WELL. LOOK WHO WE HAVE HERE. A NEW BRAWLER EH? WHY DON'T I MAKE YOUR VISIT SHORT!) Screamed the dragon as he launched himself towards the bleachers. William was still a bit woozy from the impact but with a determined face, was ready to face the dragon head on. Ness and Lucas ran to his side and tried to protect him with their bodies. William could see them both intertwine their fingers.

He wasn't going to let them perish, with a look of awe on his face. He finally transformed into his next monster. Three heads, with golden scales, two legs, no arms, and two barb spike tails. Of which from their two of the heads stopped Rayquazas assault with the middle looking into it's yellow eyes. Ness and Lucas were unsure whether it was someone else that stopped this... or was this another one of Williams monsters. They opened their eyes to see the dragon. The dragon behind them had huge wings with legs back as if to hold rayquaza in his place. The dragon's middle head spoke, since the other two have their mouths on rayquaza to further stop him. "I don't think so." was what the golden dragon said.


	5. Chapter 5: Dragon Against Dragon

**The next chapter! I enjoy writing this because it involves many of my favorite monsters! Also I said before that there would be fluff, and their will be probably in this chapter or the next. Enjoy and I own nothing! Leave reviews if any.**

* * *

The said child who transformed into King Ghidorah had bitten his three heads deeply into Rayquaza's scales with tremendous force that caused the dragon to scream in agony. William ended up throwing Rayquaza a couple of yards far from the point of where he was sitting. Ness and Lucas looked up at him in awe unsure of what to say next. One of the dragons heads looked down upon the both of them. It spoke out a small cry to the both of them. Ness was still in a bit of shock and moved a hand toward the head. The head didn't move one bit, until the hand moved forward. It made contact with Ness' hand gently to tell him it was their same friend. Another head responded to that sudden action, this time torward's Lucas. Said blonde was shaking a little behind Ness contemplating whether he would do the same as Ness, or stay back.

However the dragon head to the right came a little closer even when Lucas hadn't made his own attempt to make friends with the dragon. It was still the same new friend he and Ness made just a day ago? Will this transformation affect his behavior even with the one before during their brawl? Lucas took the dragon coming a little closer as a sign that William will do no harm. He slowly made his way towards the top of the dragons head, and the head made its way towards Lucas' hand. Both Lucas and Ness smiled and giggled at the contact and looked at each other. "N...Ness is this really another form of William?""It has to be Lucas... I don't know how to make him talk though." said Lucas then Ness. The grabbed each others separate hands and the middle head spoke out. "Of course its me. You don't have to worry." said the middle head.

Both Ness and Lucas looked at each other and back the dragon. They smiled at him until King Ghidorah's heads zipped up to see rayquaza flying at them with full force. "Look out!" yelled the child biting unto Ness and Lucas' shirts and dodging up into the air to be air borne. Both boys yelled and screamed in surprise thinking William could never make such fast movements, even taking them to avoid impact. Both heads put both boys onto King Ghidorah's back, where they looked upon the ground to see Rayquaza lunging towards them preparing for a sky battle. "Hold on tight!" yelled one of the heads. They zoomed past Rayquaza yet again this time preparing themselves for an unexpected fight.

(SO YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ON A FIERCE DRAGON LIKE ME? YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!) said Rayquaza roaring at them altogether. "Excuse me? None of us wanted to fight! We were only playing a game!" said William. (IT DOESN'T MATTER I'M ANGRY ABOUT IT ANYWAYS!) said the green dragon again. He attacked William with fast speed, ending up with Rayquaza hitting him his tail. William struggled to stay air borne from the impact. The boys were in a mess trying to hold on to the spikes. William didn't want to fight, but he had no choice. He used his own attack with his two barbed tails hitting Rayquaza square in the jaw. King Ghidorah gave his roar this time.

Rayquaza somehow managed to strike some blows onto King Ghidorah's body, along with said dragon retaliating. Both opponents were tired but were not going to give up this battle, even with it being straight at the mansion. Back at said mansion the brawlers were busy doing their daily routines waiting for their next brawl with one another. Princess Peach was talking with Zelda and Samus, having tea in their shared bedroom. "Well I gotta to say Peach this child has many surprises in store for all of us that's for sure." said Zelda. "Yeah he must have some strategy to transform into monsters like these." said Samus. "Well I wouldn't quite say that. He still has a lot to learn about Brawl Mansion and the other area as well. I'm hoping he's enjoying his first few days for the matter." said Peach.

All three took a small sip of their scolding hot tea, when a piercing roar was heard all around the mansion. All three girls flinched at this, specifically Peach who seemed most startled. "What on Earth could that be?" said Peach out loud. All three then heard a familiar roar they have not heard in quite a while. "Oh no... could it be?" said Peach. "I'm afraid so..." said Zelda. "It's Rayquaza." finished Samus. All three, including the other brawlers poured out into the back of the mansion to see all of the commotion. Master Hand himself, along with Crazy Hand, inspected the area of which this unexpected noise was coming from. "What in the world is going on out here?" said the hand.

The other brawlers were dumbfounded as well until Crazy Hand spoke out. "OVER THERE!" yelled the other. Link, Pit, Marth, Bowser, and Mario looked up to see where the hand was pointing at. "Holy guacamole! Why is'a Rayquaza over here at the mansion?" said the red hated plumber. Said dragons were still in combat. Ness and Lucas were making their best attempts to help out by sending their PK attacks. "PK Freeze!" "PK Thunder!" "PK Fire" were all yelled dealing some form of minor damage to Rayquaza. (FOOLS I'M STILL BIGGER TO EVEN OVERCOME YOUR PUNY ATTACKS!) said Rayquaza.

William could tell it was becoming a hassle trying to keep the boys safe, defeating Rayquaza, and preventing him from getting any further to the mansion. However this didn't stop William from performing his next attack. The dragon then lunged at them one more time as if to cause one final blow, until all three heads opened their mouths shooting straight beams of electricity at the dragon. Rayquaza roared in pain. King Ghidorah's eyes were all yellow still performing their attack when finally they gave it one final push of powerful electricity sending the dragon back to the forest in an explosive boom.

William was breathing very heavily at that point. "Wow that was such brute force you gave their William!""Ness he doesn't look too good." said both psychics. The child suddenly remembered the sudden trauma that had been added to his head before the battle commenced, and instantly stopped flapping his enormous wings and began falling towards the Earth. Both psychics screamed for William to regain his composure, that is until his body flashed and returned to his normal human form, with many scratches and bruising. All three were in the air now plummeting.

Pit came to his instincts and shot at the three falling children, along with Meta Knight. (Child brave to fight dragon on his own, he even form into one!) said Donkey Kong. Poyo poyo! responded Kirby agreeing. (I never realized a dragon, or child, could contain that much electricity!) said Pikachu. Pit saved William while Meta Knight took towards the two psychics. They all landed on the ground softly. Both boys thanked Meta Knight for their rescue and ran along towards Pit. "William? William are you alright?" asked Ness. They both could see he was breathing at a steady rate but his injuries were quite severe.

"Oh no..." stuttered Lucas before Ness held onto him. He kissed the top of Lucas' forehead and that was when William could feel his eyes opening and looking towards both psychics. He coughed a little, and spoke aloud. "Did he leave?" asked William rather hoarsely. "Hey! Your pretty fast at recovering for consciousness! That's great!" said Pit. said child looked up and gave his thank you to Pit, and was given to the care of Ness and Lucas. "Dr. Mario quick! He needs medical attention!" said Ness rushing over to Mario who was putting on his doctors clothing as spoken. "Take him this way boys!" spoke Dr. Mario with him, Ness rushing in with William on his back, and Lucas right beside him.

They walked passed corridors that lead to other rooms mainly the cafeteria, closets, brawlers dorms, bathrooms, and finally they were in the nurses, or should one quote "Dr. Mario's" office. It held many rooms available to anyone with their being at least 8. William was lied down in room # 4. He moaned a few times here and there only because he was put in a position that hurt most of his injuries. "Alright I'll begin with the examination. Ness. Lucas. You both can stay if you'd like." said Dr. Mario. Both boys nodded and stayed aside while Dr. Mario went with his work. He did the regular examinations any doctor would do. He went with instructing him to open his mouth and saying ah, hit both his knees and elbows to see if they reacted. Though that was unneeded he wanted to be sure no bones were broken. nonetheless he inspected Williams injuries. There were many bruises from his arms, legs, and back. His face had a purple mark on his cheek, and most cuts along his forehead and legs. He was healthy but damaged at the most.

"Alright boys he's done. Many scrapes and bruises here and there but I'm sure he will recover fast. You are a brave child to go up against one of the most ferocious bosses that was out there." said Dr. Mario. William gave his thanks to the plumber/Doctor and hopped right off the bed, with a small cry at trying to stink the landing. Ness and Lucas helped him up at this. "It's best you don't do things that involve a whole lot of movement. Just be sure to take this medication for the pain, clean out most of your wounds, and you'll be on your way!" finished Dr. Mario. All three boys gave their final thank you's and left the doctors office. "Wow that was really unexpected!" said Ness. "I hope we don't have another problem like that again." said Ness then Lucas. "I sure hope not." said William. All three laughed deciding to make their way to the dining hall. It was around six, even if the battle felt a little short, it was a long time since any of them looked at the time.

All three went to get their food. Lucas got chicken, mashed potatoes, a side of vegetables, and some soda. Ness got steak, vegetables, as well as a side of mashed potatoes and soda. William on the other hand got a mix of steak and chicken with a little bit more of mashed potatoes and some stuffing. He had some vegetables and soda. All three sat at a table with Toon Link, Nana and Popo, Kirby, Pikachu, Red, and Yoshi. They all congratulated the child on his victory against Rayquaza even some toasts. William didn't quite need so much of the thanks, but accepted it. (That was a really big dragon! Wonder what other monsters he can transform into!) said Yoshi. Dinner was done around seven and the brawlers decided to spend their time back in their dorms, doing who knows what.

William played with Ness and Lucas with games such as the Wii, playing Mario kart, Super Paper Mario, even twilight princess. Around eight they commenced playing with cards. They played minor games such as poker, go fish, bs, war, and they even had a blast trying to build houses. William always laughed whenever at one point the cards would try to stay in one position until a movement caused all the cards to fall unexpectedly. Both Ness and Lucas laughed as well trying to fit so many cards on one small place, gave them all joy. When it was around nine o clock at night all three decided it was time for bed as it was curfew after all. Lucas stuck with going to bed with Ness, and he didn't argue one bit. The lights went out, and William tried going to sleep. Nothing worked. He remembered to take his pain medication, and did clean out his wounds, but felt cold sleeping on his own.

He decided to try something up his sleeve. "Ummm Ness... Lucas... can I... sleep with you two tonight." asked William rather quietly enough for them to hear. After the day he had gone through, he wanted to spend some quality time with Ness and Lucas. Both psychics looked at each other and giggled. "Come on then.""Yeah. It's been a long day." said Ness then Lucas. William happily joined them in their bed, which wasn't too small to fit three people. Lucas made some room, as well as Ness, to which William slept next Lucas, where said blonde was in the middle of them both. "Goodnight William sleep tight.""And don't let the bedbugs bite." said Lucas then Ness. All three giggled at this. "Goodnight you guys. And thanks." said William. Lucas cuddled deeply into Ness who in return wrapped his arms around Lucas' waist. He kissed his forehead, and Lucas kissed his cheek. All three fell asleep. William would think about the events to come, tomorrow. What surprises could come then?


	6. Chapter 6: New Areas Located!

**Alright folks new chapter! Lets see what Will is doing this time. And what appears to be going on upon the headquarters of Smash Mansion?**

* * *

_I was somehow in my own paradise. He is on an island that he doesn't quite remember being on not once before. The Island's exterior looks as if there are about two mountains in it. Where I am currently is at the base of the island. All around me are forests, mountain terrain, and what seems to be a volcano. I can feel the heat emanating from within due to the lava. I walk around to see a familiar lizard friend that I remember seeing in movies. Could it have been... Godzilla? I make my way past trees and other rocks to view that I was indeed correct. He has the same scales, spikes that go upon the back starting from his head and ending onto his tail. He made his signature "ROARRRRRR!" that could go many miles in the distance. _**  
**

_"Godzilla! Godzilla!" I called out to the huge monster. Somehow he could hear my shouting from so far below. He look down and nodded his head almost as if to accept the fact I'm here on an island. 'This place should be called Monster Island' I thought. I was in a sense correct because I could feel and here louder stomps and other movements coming not too far away. "EYYYYAHHHHHH!' I hear another roar being cast. I could tell it was Mothra. I saw her come in from the sea and made her way towards where Godzilla and I were standing. 'She'll become a beautiful, elegant and powerful moth in due time' I thought. Coming from my rear view there coming along was anguirus! Wow so many monsters all at one place and at one time! _

_A familiar pterodactyl made its way to the scene, Rodan flapping it's wings and roaring as well. _

_Every monster I've ever seen are coming to one place. Rodan made its way towards me and leaned one of its wings down. "You...You want me to ride you?" I asked. Rodan mumbled a small cry as if to signify yes. I carefully crawled my way from the ground onto its wing and sat myself on the back of it's neck. I waved my own goodbye's to the monsters on Monster Island and we flew off.  
_

_I however noticed something as Rodan was flying. From far away I could make out lightning being shot almost from all angles. Rodan flew at a faster mach getting much much closer to the scene to see it was King Ghidorah who was destroying... San Francisco? We landed mainly for me to get off and Rodan to commence the challenge against King Ghidorah. He dropped me off at one of San Francisco's bays and looked around. The T.V. Monitors in the see through glass at one of the stores showed news reports of monsters all over the world attacking continents. I saw Destoroyah attacking Osaka, Ebirah attacking New York, Jet Jaguar, Battra, Mechagodzilla, Mechagodzilla II, Kiryu, Mecha King Ghidorah._

_What was happening? I was not so sure until I could see Biollante, attack me with one of it's vines. "Biollante!" I screamed. _

William woke up. His breathing was a little steady but was alright. He noticed Ness and Lucas were not with him. He took a look at the clock to see it was around nine in the morning. He sighed one for relief, since it was all a dream, yet wondered why were all of those monsters there? It didn't make any sense. He decided to get up and put on his usual clothing.

"Well hello there sleepy head!" shouted Ness peeking his head through the door. The boy, startled, jumped at the sudden entrance. "Oh Good morning!" said William. Ness smirked and laughed at Williams reaction. "Is he up yet? Oh good! Now we can go eat!" said Lucas from behind. William quickly put on his clothing and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. "Well that was nice to wait for me and all, but you both could have just gone to eat. I would have caught up." William said through rinses.

"Well we have to go together! Besides Master Hand said there was important matters to attend to and he wanted every smasher to be there." said Lucas. "Besides It's better to be in a group than separate right? Also I don't want Lucas to go alone necessarily." said Ness intertwining his fingers with said Blonde. "Alrighty then. Lets go!" said finished child from the bathroom as he and his roommates left, locked the door and went to the cafeteria to get breakfast.

All three went to get their meals, as each individual's eyes sparkled at the sight of their favorite food. All three boys mouths drooled at the sight of food that make them happy. Even though it was just breakfast, it still meant getting food. All three went to their seats, sitting with toon link, Red, Nana, Popo, Kirby, and Yoshi. They all gave each other greetings even what their daytime activities will be.

"Oh that's right! Before I forget I wanted to show you all something!" said Red. The table silenced as he searched his backpack for the item he was talking about. "See? Check this out!" said Red showing the smash mansion's directory, and he flipped to the pages that showed the atlas. "Ummm what is it in this you wanted to show us?" asked Toon Link. "Look! There are new areas we can go to now!" he flipped the page, and everyone could see new areas upon the directory. "Woah! We can go to places like... New York? San Francisco? Such odd names for cities." said Popo.

William let out a small gasp. Could these places be the same in his dreams? 'But if those are unlocked to go to then that means...' Williams eyes widened at the thought realizing that there was much more to this than just new areas. "So why are these unlocked? There must be a special mission to go on if these areas are open." asked Ness. "Unfortunately there is a purpose." piped up William with a serious yet cool expression. "What do you think it could mean?" asked Lucas.

"It means the monsters that I transform to are also attacking these places... But not to destroy only." said William. "Well since they are not Pokemon then that must mean they are much bigger and actual monsters than what you transform into huh?" asked Red. "Yes." said William. "However these monsters had been fighting because there was a disturbance in the atmosphere." the table was not so silent. "Well it couldn't have been any worse than what Taboo and his minions had to make us go through." established Nana.

**"Attention All smashers! Report to the auditorium after breakfast! We have an important meeting to discuss with everyone about. That is all." **announced the intercom. Whatever Master Hand wanted it didn't sound too good. Everyone was already done with their meals, even before the intercom came on. The auditorium was somewhere a little farther than expected from the cafeteria, meaning there was more of a walk than usual. Said auditorium was huge ranging from hundreds of seats from left to right.

The children smashers all sat in the middle most likely to see what Master Hand has in mind as to what he wants them to hear and see. Lucas shuddered at the thought of how huge the monsters would be, and Ness took hold of his hand in reassurance that these monsters will not be bad, nor will they mean any evil or harm.


End file.
